


Peppermint Tea

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Tea Lovers Association [16]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Becket special, Gen, Language of Flowers, Oblivious Hermann is oblivious, Poor Yancy, Yancy falls in love with the one person he can't reach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yancy reflects on memories, futures and unrequited loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/gifts), [knightphoenix2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightphoenix2/gifts), [artificiallifecreator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/gifts).



> So every one of my Muses except for Yancy decided to hunker down and ignore me. Gosh darn it. Oh well, more Yancy for everyone reading Tea Verse!

* * *

**-January 4, 2018-**

Yancy's touted as the natural one, the better Jaeger pilot. He doesn't see it like that and can't stand it when people tell him he's _such_ a good brother. Raleigh goes through so much just to stand next to Yancy as his equal in the Drift. In a lot of ways, Raleigh's so much smarter than him; he stays committed to the idea of one partner, he's got a sense about people and he's always the sweetest Becket. Yancy knows that a good deal of that is from Maman. Sometimes he wants to be selfish. Yancy wants, well, the person he wants is out of his reach now. 

Hermann Gottlieb, Raleigh's best friend, had been moved to the Sydney 'The Shed' Shatterdome earlier that week. The man had taken Yancy's heart along with him. It wasn't like in the movies where it was love at first sight. No, nothing so silly as that. Yancy had fallen in bits and pieces with all of it collecting into an epiphany some time late in November. He'd gone and done the Becket special; falling hard and forever in love with just one person. Raleigh wouldn't notice anything until Christmas Eve when Yancy's gift to Hermann caused him to block the link they shared. His brother, ever the sharp one, had caught Yancy's feelings the day the good Doctor had left Anchorage. 

"Yan?" Speak of the devil and he'll appear, Yancy thought to himself. 

"Mmm." he pulled out of his reverie to see Raleigh wiggling a thermos in his face. "Quit that." 

"You've been mopey since Hermann left." comes the sing-song tone. 

"Three days, Rals, it's been three days. _**No**_ , I haven't been mopin' around." Yancy growled as he snatched the thermos from Raleigh's grip. He sniffed at the contents and his expression softened at the smell of Darjeeling Tea. 

"Yan. The last time I saw you kiss a girl was in October." Raleigh pointed out as he wrapped Yancy's scarf in the same pattern it always landed in. "Plus you're smiling at your tea." _You never randomly smile at your food._

"Shut up already, stronzo." he snaps as he replaces the lid of the container to follow his brother out to the old Cold War era bunker that sat on the edge of the Shatterdome's fences. 

"No way am I letting this go after you teased me so many times before bro." Raleigh announces with a smirk. 

"I'm gonna rearrange your face if you don't shove it." he warns sharply, his end of the link coursing with frustration and anger mixed with longing. "Quit while you're a long fuckin' way ahead." 

Raleigh's expression switched from smug jerk to understanding in three seconds flat. "Shit. You're serious." 

"That's what I've been tryin' to tell you Rals. This isn't some dumb Jaeger Fly crush. It's real." Yancy says with a helpless shrug as they sit on the ledge together, their legs kicking in unison. 

"When?" Raleigh pressed softly as they sat drinking tea and looking up at the Aurora Borealis. 

"Tail end of November but it's been buildin' since I actually talked to him, I think. I ain't gonna wax all poetic or some shit if that's what you're expecting Rals. I just... He's unconventional and I like him that way." Yancy murmured as he smiled at the memory of Hermann's face when he hugged the man. The wings, up close and personal, had been so warm through the fabric binding them down. 

"Aww man. You did the Becket special." Raleigh groans as he flops onto the frosted grass with his hood cradling his mop of hair. 

"Yup." he sighs as he pillows his head on his arms. 

"Now I really can't tease you, Yan." _If had been somethin' silly then I would've laughed at you 'til kingdom come. But doing that to Hermann? No can do._

"Wish I could've seen his wings, y'know, cause I bet he looks happier when they're free." Yancy remarked lightly, "Maybe sketched a decent portrait of 'em." 

"I don't even know what species they were." his brother complains with a pout. 

Yancy sat up suddenly. "Wait a sec. Aren't his rooms still closed to the general staff?" 

"Seriously? You want to break into his room and see if he left any feathers?" Raleigh scoffed as he also sat up. "Okay."

"Please don't tell me the mischievous streak is a thing with you?" he asks as they close the lids of their empty thermoses. They drop off their used dishes in their quarters, sneaking through the halls and around the Shatterdome camera blind-spots until they're in front of Hermann's rooms. **I know I didn't teach you that and I damn well know that Charlie didn't either.**

"Mmm, I usually hide it better." the laughing response comes as Raleigh inserts his key into the lock. "Besides this is more fun than another patrol." 

"We're gonna get caught." Yancy warns even as Raleigh tugs him inside the now empty room. It still smells like Hermann which Yancy knows must be part of his imagination. He inhales anyway, taking in chalk dust, Earl Grey Tea and something uniquely Hermann. Cracking open one eye he sees Raleigh wriggling under the bed frame that not even the slimmest of techs could fit under. "Jesus Rals you're gonna get stuck down there." 

"Nope. It's actually pretty roomy once you scrape under the edge. Hey, I think I found one." the reply is muffled but still distinct in the empty personnel rooms. Raleigh shifts and then makes a noise of triumph. 

"No way. He probably policed all of them. I would've done the-Oh." Raleigh's hand comes out with a beautiful copper feather that's got a few barbs broken on the shaft (most likely how it had survived scrutiny, having fallen under the bed). Yancy snags the lone survivor of Hermann's residence in the place and slips it into his pocket. He helps Raleigh by lifting the bedframe so that his brother doesn't have to flatten himself like a crab to get out from under the bed. "It matches his hair at least." Yancy smoothes it out and notices that the edges aren't like the seagull or gyrfalcon feathers they have littering their own quarters. "Feather looks different than the usual ones." 

"Let's go look it up then."

* * *

The feather that they ended up finding is a secondary covert, one that normally stabilizes flight and is a great deal larger than the raptor it names. _Athene Noctua_. Of course, Hermann's is a lot bigger than the little owl and both brothers come to a similar conclusion. They had to keep Hermann's secret because he trusted them. 

"We can't tell anybody." Raleigh blurts into the quiet of their quarters. 

"No shit Sherlock." he quips back as he spins the feather shaft in his hand. The feather has splotches of white on it and Yancy wonders to himself if Hermann's hair will start doing the same thing. "Not like half of those assholes out there would believe us anyway. _Cherno_ 's pilots might know. They're good friends with him, right?" 

"Yeah. Probably. I think he mentioned that one of his siblings is a doctor so that explains why he's cleared for all the PPDC physicals." Raleigh mutters as he leans back. "Imagine keeping something like that quiet your entire life." 

"More like having to push people away." Both of them frowned at that thought; Hermann had tried desperately to keep them at a distance, his sharp words and even sharper barbs making sense now. "No wonder he accepted your hugs. Touch-starved." Yancy imagines running his fingers through the auburn and cream speckled feathers, bring a happy smile to the so-often dour face. "He's beautiful when he smiles." 

"Y'know, I actually agree with you on that one. You get Hermann to open up and he's amazing. I'm not gonna tell him you love him." Raleigh promises sweetly as he gets up to make more tea. 

"... Thanks." Yancy remarks dryly. 

"I'm making you tell him yourself. Big, flirty Becket bro should be able to tell one physicist he loves him." Yancy turns bright pink at the thought, his mind showing him a beet-root red Hermann shutting off the vid-con. "What?"

"I'd rather tell him in person so at least he can slap me." he eventually replies as his face stops burning in shame. 

"He's not coming back to The Icebox. You shoulda told him the day he left." Raleigh points out as the water sloshes in the pot. "You're probably not gonna get another chance like that until this dumb war ends." 

"Then I'll wait." he insists stubbornly. "I'll see him again." 

"I guess I don't get it cause I haven't done the Becket special." 

"You'll know. Trust me when I say that it'll hit you like that rib shot you gave me last October." he laughs ruefully as he turns on the TV. "Besides, Hermann deserves someone who can see all of him and appreciate it."

"But-"

"If that's not me then that's okay. However, that bein' said, I'm not goin' down without a fight. Gonna have to find a flower delivery service in Aussie territory that'll go to The Shed." Yancy continues despite Raleigh's protest. 

"Flowers, Yan? Seriously?" the muffled giggles don't help as the link reverberates with joy and laughter. 

"Oh, shove it. Ever hear of the language of flowers?" Raleigh nods and of course his brother knows obscure Victorian flower meanings. "Gonna woo him that way." 

"Huh. Actually not a bad idea. Are they going to be from the cheesy 'Secret Admirer' or something else?" Raleigh teases lightly as he rubs his elbow against Yancy's ribs. 

"Something different." Memories of Grimm's fairytales flicker down the link and Raleigh hums thoughtfully as he shows his younger brother his idea. "That oughta keep him interested." 

"Oh yeah." 

**-January 12, 2018-**

He digs around the section of the Internet devoted to flower meanings, selecting his bouquet very carefully and with some amount of pride when he finishes it. It takes him nearly the entire week to figure out the first set of flowers. Yancy even finds a greenhouse on the edge of Sydney to deliver them. As Raleigh sets up the vid-conference in the Ranger Lounge, Yancy's unable to help the small smile that softens his face. 

"Hey Doc. Rals oughta be here in a second. How was the move?" he asks warmly. 

"Exhausting." The circles under the man's eyes makes him wince in sympathy. "I am at present the busiest I have ever been. Thankfully _Crimson Typhoon_ 's coding has had a large break-through due to Dr. Lightcap. They should deploy soon." 

"An' take a load off of us. Sorry you're so swamped, Doc, but we've got our hands full with those slimy bastards." he doesn't even realize he's slipped into French until the other off-duty Rangers looking at him funny. "You mind if we talk in French? All we do is English lately. Ugh. I miss having a multi-liguist aside from us in the 'dome." 

"Yeah. Yan and I are trying to keep up with our list and it's getting harder to speak anything that isn't already present." Raleigh complained with his puppy pout.

"We are all inherently busy due to this War. My apologies for not getting back to you sooner but their Head Science Officer had just been transferred to Russia and I had to learn their systems. The Australians are at least friendly. I had but to ask and I was pointed in the correct direction." Hermann sighs as he takes a sip of what looks like cold tea. Both of them make a face in mutual sympathy as Hermann grimaces but continues to drink. 

"Uh, anything interesting happen yet?" Yancy knows he's not being subtle in the least; Raleigh kicks him under the table. He kicks back just as hard and mentally swears at Raleigh until he's metaphorically blue in the face. 

"Someone sent me flowers, I do believe, and it is very sweet. They were just the boost I needed this morning. The person obviously knew what they were doing." Hermann reaches out of screen for a second and pulls the carefully-crated bouquet into view for them. Yancy grins at Raleigh as the surprise flashes through the link; yeah, he knew what he was doing with his wooing. 

"Wow. Did it come with a card?" Raleigh asks seriously. 

"From Roe of the Brook. 'Keep up the good work.' The card goes on to mention the meanings behind the flowers and they are quite heartwarming." Hermann flushed a soft pink and Yancy was hard-pressed not to join him. 

"Umm, I'm seeing begonias, white carnations, hibiscus, ivy, gladiolus, magnolias-Is that a sunflower?-and wisteria. Jeez. Whoever this is really likes you, Hermann." Raleigh rattles off in awe. 

"I am aware. It cannot be anyone from here. Perhaps you know them." He can't tell whether to be impressed that Hermann figured out that the delivery was from Alaska or horrified that it was so easily traced back. 

"We'll look around," Yancy hums even as it burns to say it. He's glad his gift was well-received. "let you know if we find anyone." 

"Thank you. It is flattering if a little strange." Yancy wants to outright tell him but something holds him back. Fear, maybe, but it keeps his tongue glued to the roof of his mouth in a language that it would matter in. 

"It's not strange at all." he mumbles in Czech, "Especially if they're as unconventionally handsome, smart and sweet as you." 

"Yan. Compliments in the wrong language aren't helping your case." Raleigh sighs as he switches from Czech to French in a spilt second. "He's just grumpy because he's gone an' done the Becket special." 

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Hermann sets aside the bouquet in a glass vase that is visible in the background of the other vid-con room. 

"It's a Becket thing. We fall in love, and I mean head-over-heels, only once. Yancy's done it and now he's separated from his guy. He can't help the sour face." Raleigh cheerfully informs the man as he perches on the front of the table. 

"Raleigh!" he hisses, knowing that he's playing it up but also mortified that his baby brother would just tell that to Hermann so casually. 

"What? I didn't say who and you're lucky I keep your secrets along with his too." his brother sniffs in Norwegian. 

"Glad to hear you're settling in, Doc. You need anything from Europe while we're at it? Mémé's sending a package to the 'dome." Yancy changes the subject and both his brother as well as Hermann take it up. 

"I would not mind a lemon roll or raspberry wafers. They do at least carry decent tea." Hermann's smile, as small as it is, makes both of them brighten. 

"Well, we'll send some of that too." The vid-conference ends with all of them promising to make more time for each other. Yancy turns around to see the Gage twins and Sergio D'onofrio looking between him and Raleigh. 

"What were you even speaking?" Sergio asks with his confusion clear on his expressive face. 

"Hehe. French, Czech and Norwegian. That's not even all of them." he remarks with a laugh as they leave the Ranger Lounge with a lighter step. Yancy's pretty sure that vid-con's only the beginning of an awesome tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww, look at Yancy and his cute! What a goober. Loved, hated, emotional range of a teaspoon? 
> 
> Site where I got the meaning of the flowers from: http://www.aboutflowers.com/flower-a-plant-information-and-photos/meanings-of-flowers.html


End file.
